Video surveillance is an important security function used to record events at critical locations. Video feeds from cameras placed at the locations may be recorded for later review and/or sent to a centralized location for live viewing when an urgent response to a security event (e.g., a crime) is desired. In some cases, video feeds may be processed by a computer to follow individuals as they traverse the view of a camera, and also may identify the individuals by their faces. Consequently, some systems may employ a centralized database of faces against which faces of individuals captured by various cameras may be matched.